The Golaith Chapter 3
by purplerose34
Summary: Will Alek ever seen Deryn again? ever? Please read


**Well, I had an idea for the next chapter, and this is all that I came up with. So if it's that bad when you read it, I understand. (Just a random thought) So without further ado please enjoy!**

" Did you her that, Alek?" Deryn whispered. The wind finally died down, and went silent.

"What was it? I didn't hear anything."

"Shhh! Quiet you ninny!" They both stood still for a milli second, which felt like a barking hour to Deryn! Waiting for something to make a noise. All the sudden, their were foot steps coming from up ahead. Alek froze, Deryn felt a shiver down her spine, she swallowed. Who was out at this time? Was one of the crew members to check on them, or was it the bloodthirsty clankers on the other side of that field? Questions began to race in her mind, and trying to form it into a possibility, a bad one. Seconds were feeling like standing there for years, waiting for something to strike.

The footsteps were coming closer to the deep trench, that the two friends were in, _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. Boots forming into endless sounds. Deryn gave Alek a silent look. " Alek… Give me a boost." She whispered quietly.

Alek nodded. He helped her up, but then the footsteps began again once more. Deryn was close up by Alek's shoulders. Then she paused. " OWW! Why did you stop?" Alek whispered

Deryn saw the shadow, "Well? why did you.." Alek began

"Shhhh! Shut it!" Deryn hissed. They strange shadow started over and looked down at the trench next to them. "Get back!" she whispered down.

" Then.. Get off!"

"I can't! Just stop squirming!"

Alek swore. In German, which was hard and she didn't want to translate. The shadow started again and coming over to theirs. One dead step at a time.

" Oww!"

" Hush it! Move over in the shadow!"

" Fine."

Deryn heard _oof_ from alek carrying her over on his shoulders. They stayed silent, waiting for the mysterious man to finally go away. The footsteps came crawling closer to the trench. She shut her eyes. _Come on, come on! _She thought. The footsteps stopped right in front of them. Alek was about to yelp in surprise luckily Deryn bent down as fast as she can and shut his mouth. Balancing on Alek's shoulders was pretty hard to do, while keeping his mouth barking shut! The footsteps hesitated then continue to look at the other trenches 5 yards away. Deryn breathed a sigh of relief.

" Hello! I can't breath!" Alek muffled under her hand

" Oh! Aye, sorry!" she whispered

He breathed. " Could you please get off, I think I'm about to break in half."

Deryn jumped off his shoulders.

"Next time I get to be on your shoulders." Alek hissed

" Oh, stop complaining! I just both saved our..."

A bullet whizzed by Alek's head. His eyes widened. Deryn gasped. She turned around and grabbed Alek and forced him down, in the wet, disgusting mud.

The Shadow man came back and started shooting.

"Hier! Heir!" the man shouted. Deryn understood. Some of the Germans were hiding in the bushes. Bloody Brilliant!

" Alek are you alright?"

Alek muttered " I-I'm fine. What in blazes was that?"

" A barking bullet. You're glad that it didn't hit you!"

Alek got up, but swayed. How on earth can he be hurt? The bullet didn't even hit him!

"Barking spiders! Were under attack."

" Well, how we going to warn the leviathan?" Alek asked

That was the hard part. The leviathan was at the ocean line 2 miles away, waiting for some of the men to come aboard, and get the hell out of there! There was only one way she could think of. Alek.

" Alek, how fast are you?" Deryn questioned reloading her pistol

Alek raised his eyebrow " I guess pretty fast, why?"

She grabbed her command whistle out of her pocket.

" Listen, I have an idea, but it's only going to involve you. Not me, just you."

Alek eyes widened. His voice shaky. " What do you mean only me?"

Deryn took a deep breath; it was going to be hard for him, to be alone and leave her behind.

" I need you to run to the Leviathan as fast as you can. Blow the command whistle once you get there. I'll wait here and try to hold these barking clankers off."

" What? You can't do that Dylan! You can be..."

Deryn looked down. She knew what she was doing. Or so she thought. She had a job to do, and that was to protect Alek, even with her life. Besides they were friends.

" You have no choice, I'll be alright."

" No! I'm not going to let you do that! I'm not going to lose my friend! If you're staying, I'm staying!" Alek yelled. He didn't want to lose her.

A German shout was coming closer. She had no time to argue with alek! She had to get him out of there!

" Alek, I can't argue with you right now! Just go! I'll be fine!"

" Please, Dylan! Don't do this." Alek had tears in his eyes.

She handed him the command whistle.

"Go. I'll be alright, I promise." She gave a smile, in order to lighten his mood.

Alek's lips were twitching; he stood up and was about to hop out of the trench. He looked back at her, and threw his arms around, tightened,

"What ever happens, Dylan you have been and always will be a great friend and soldier." Alek let out one tear. Hitting her cheek.

" You too." Deryn muttered, she wanted this moment to freeze, and never let go of him.

" Now go! Run as fast as you can!"

He nodded and jumped up out of the trench. And just like that, he was gone, maybe forever or maybe not. Whichever it was, she knew in her heart that friendships never die, not even in war.

" I love you Alek, and I always will." Deryn said silently

Stop being a ninny! You can do this!

She grabbed her gun, and waited for the right time to shoot.

She remembered the words, echoing in her girlish mind.

Tears came pouring out,

" I love you."

And started shooting.

**Well, I'll tell one thing. That's pretty sad, I started to cry. Oh well, she might not make it or will. Which do you think?**

**It gets even worse later on! No, that wasn't a spoiler. Or maybe it was? I think I got all the spelling right, once again, I will see you in chapter 4! And remember LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE, NO I'M NOT BEGGING!**

**PR34**


End file.
